Roxanne Ford
Roxanne Ford 'is a minor recurring character in the second season of the FOX television series, [[Empire|''Empire]]. Roxanne is a prosecutor who had made it her personal mission to convict Lucious Lyon. Roxanne is portrayed by actress Tyra Ferrell. Season 2 [[The Devils Are Here|'''The Devils Are Here]] In the season 2 premiere, she is appointed the new prosecutor in the Bunkie Williams murder case. She has an illegal meeting where she attempts to make Lucious plead guilty, but Lucious, who is aware of who she is, insults her and rejects the offer. [[Without a Country|'Without a Country']] In order to make Lucious plead guilty, she withholds his medication, which he needs for his myesthenia gravis. Thurston 'Thirsty' Rawlings becomes Lucious' new lawyer and manages to get Lucious his meds. At the bail hearing, she is attempting to have the judge reject bail for Lucious and have Lucious tried as guilty. However, Thirsty manages to provide last minute evidence to the judge (incriminating photos of him engaging in BDSM). The judge, embarrassed, releases Lucious on $1,000,000 bail, much to Roxanne's uproar. [[Fires of Heaven|'Fires of Heaven']] Roxanne is seen at the start of the episode, telling reporters that she will convict Lucious. She manages to get Lucious locked out of Empire, causing Lucious to continue using Jamal as his proxy, while Lucious himself runs his business from Laviticus. She watches Lucious' speech on Empire's footsteps, and runs into him in the ghetto where she lies about having Vernon in custody. Lucious simply tells her that she seems to be into him, and that he has plans for her as she has plans for him. Poor Yorick Roxanne arranges for the FBI to raid Empire, Lyon Dynasty as well as Lucious' home. She shows up personally for the raid at Lucious' house, where Lucious greets her in the nude, telling her look wherever she'd like. She then arranges for the NYPD to arrest Cookie, as there is a warrant out there for her arrest. The warrant, however, is for Porsha, who gave her name as Cookie Lyon when she got caught jumping a subway turnstile and failed to appear in court. Roxanne tells Cookie that as she's on parole, a tiny fracture could send her back to prison. Cookie insults her, but Roxanne simply states that she will attack her sons if she does not cooperate, threatening to leak Andre's medical report and expose his mental illness to the world. Cookie, who remembers how she wanted to die during her psychologically troubling 17 years in jail, decides to "cooperate" - she tells Roxanne a false story about how Bunkie and Lucious were fighting over Apex Radio, and how next thing she knew, Bunkie was dead and Lucious bought Apex the first week he got out of prison. Roxanne thanks Cookie for the information and tells her that Lucious' Apex deal is dead. At the end of the episode, she is on the phone with someone, telling them to have the FCC announce that Empire's acquisition of Apex Radio will be undone. As she gets in the car, she notices a smell, and screams as she notices a rotten, decaying corpse on the passenger seat - the body of Vernon Turner. Be True Following this, she decides to drop charges against Lucious, most likely because she realized this was a threat if she continued hounding him. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonist